clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Holiday Party 2017
The Holiday Party 2017 (also referred to as Coins For Change) was an event in Club Penguin Island first confirmed in a blog post on the Island News Blog on November 3, 2017Sneak Peek: Holiday Party by Penny Pebbles. During the event, players had to complete various tasks to earn holiday items and work together to stop Herbert from ruining the holiday feast.1.8 Update Notes Rewards Coins for Change donation :These were available by making a donation of coins to a Coins for Change donation station. Quest rewards :These were available from the Holiday Shop after the community completed various tasks. A player did not have to participate in any given task to obtain the items. Daily Challenges :The following challenges are related to this event. Dialogue November 29, 2017 December 6, 2017 December 9, 2017 :The dialogue alternated depending on whether or not Ep. 10 - Skyberg Assault had been completed. Alternate versions are colored. December 12, 2017 December 16, 2017 December 19, 2017 Trivia *Prior to the event, a bear sighting warning was issued on the Island News Blog, stating that players should keep an eye out and shout out phrases such as “Seriously, Herbert, why can’t you let us have a holiday party in peace?” as well as get help from Aunt Arctic and Jet Pack Guy.WARNING: Bear Sighting! *Construction began at Island Central for the Coins For Change community feast on November 29, 2017, as part of the 1.8 update rollout. *This event coincided with the beta release of Club Penguin Island on PC and Mac. *The 1 million coins donation target was reached less than 24 hours after the party's launch.Coins for Change – You Did It! *Once 9,999,999 coins were given to Coins for Change, the billboard at the donation station was broken because there were no more number slots. *It began to snow on the island on December 16, 2017 because of Operation Whiteout. **Operation Whiteout's name was a reference to Operation: Blackout. *From December 19, 2017 until the end of the event, every player could obtain the Fluffcake Slice, Candy Cane, Squid Stick, Pizza Slice, and Hot Cocoa Party Supplies from the feast table. Gallery Sneak Peeks Zones HolidayParty2017SneakPeekBeaconBoardwalk.png|Beacon Boardwalk HolidayParty2017SneakPeek2.png|Coconut Cove HolidayParty2017SneakPeek1.png|Island Central HolidayParty2017SneakPeek3.png Newsfeed CFC.png HolidayParty2017SneakPeek4.png|Mt. Blizzard Emojis Snowman Emoji.png|Sneak peek of the snowman emoji FluffyCoinEmoji.jpg|Sneak peek of the coin emoji Decals Bells decal sneak peek.png|Sneak peek of the Bells decal Frozen Goat Decal.png|Sneak peek of the Disney's Frozen goat decal SnowflakeDecal.jpg|Sneak peek of the Disney's Frozen snowflake decal Party Supplies FluffyCakePartySupply.jpg|Sneak peek of the fluffy cake party supply HolidayBoomPartySupply.jpg|Sneak peek of the holiday fireworks party supply Construction Island Central HolidayParty2017Construction1.png HolidayParty2017Construction2.png HolidayParty2017Construction3.png Zones Beacon Boardwalk HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk1.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk2.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk3.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk4.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk5.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk6.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk7.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk8.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk9.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk10.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk11.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk12.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk13.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk14.png HolidayParty2017BeaconBoardwalk15.png Coconut Cove HolidayParty2017CoconutCove1.png HolidayParty2017CoconutCove2.png HolidayParty2017CoconutCove3.png HolidayParty2017CoconutCove4.png HolidayParty2017CoconutCove5.png The Sea Caves HolidayParty2017SeaCaves1.png HolidayParty2017SeaCaves2.png HolidayParty2017SeaCaves3.png HolidayParty2017SeaCaves4.png HolidayParty2017SeaCaves5.png HolidayParty2017SeaCaves6.png Mt. Blizzard HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard1.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard2.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard3.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard4.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard5.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard6.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard7.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard8.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard9.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard10.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard11.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard12.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard13.png HolidayParty2017MtBlizzard14.png Island Central HolidayParty2017IslandCentral1.png HolidayParty2017IslandCentral2.png HolidayParty2017IslandCentral3.png|Preparation for the community feast HolidayParty2017IslandCentral4.png HolidayParty2017IslandCentral5.png HolidayParty2017IslandCentral6.png Other CoinsForChange2017BoardwalkBlogImage.png HolidayParty2017StartScreenPC.png|The PC home screen Holiday Party 2017 CFC.png|The Coins for Change interface BrokenCFCInterface2017.PNG|The broken Coins for Change interface OKOK.jpg Videos Update 1.8 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Names in other languages References External links *Holiday party forecast in-game message *SNEAK PEEK: Holiday Items *Collecting Coins for a Good Cause Category:2017 Category:CPI Events of 2017 Category:Holiday Parties Category:Holiday Party 2017